Punny jokes and Sad Moments
by Jay's Trash Bin
Summary: And Sans x (Male) reader. If you do not like yaoi/BL or any BOY X BOY (in this case skeleton X male) then please DO NOT READ! This is your only warning! Rated T
1. Chapter 1: Good Morning snowdinn!

_Sans x (male) reader_

 **Punny jokes and Sad Moments**

(your POV)

*beep beep beep beep* I hear the sound of my alarm clock awake me, "good morning snowdinn." I quietly whispered as I looked out the window. It was another day in the underground. Ever since the barrier was opened humans could now visit the underground and explore, but not a lot of people really wanted to explore. I look out the window and see the typical monsters and maybe a few humans there or to. The most humans I have ever seen was the goth kids and the scientists, that yell at the goth kids to leave. I laughed at the thought, still looking outside. I walked over to my nightstand and picked up a journal that I had kept. I flipped to a Page in my journal and saw a few blank pages tword the back of the journal. My eyes open up with surprise, "I thought I completed my journal?". I sighed and looked at the calender on the wall next to my clock in my room, "shit and I only have two days left till I return to the surface..." my face frowned will remembering the rule for all humans here _***tourist human(s) get to visit once per day from 7:00am - 9:30pm. Scientists and/or reporters that would like to discover the underground and/or study the monsters, must pay 30$ to stay here for a week in the underground. Scientists and/or reporters must also see the king to discuss the area and/or monster that they would like to do research on.*.**_ I couldn't remember much of the rest of the rules the underground has made. It looked like I still needed to do research on my monster that I came here to research on. Surprised by a loud noise, I dropped my journal. I heard a door open and close in the hallway, "GOOD MORNING!" I heard from outside my door, a joyful voice with lots of enthusiasm. I went over and opened the door, to be greeted by Papyrus, the brother of the monster I was studying. I looked up at the tall skeleton, "well good morning to you too Papyrus.". I smiled at the skeleton monster and waited for a reply, "IT'S NICE TO SEE YOUR SMILING FACE IN THE MORNING!" Papyrus started to walk down the stairs, "I WILL MAKE YOU SOME BREAKFAST!". I watched Papyrus continue to walk down the stairs and watched him smile with that Boney grin of his. I sighed and returned into my room. I closed the door and walked to my dresser, "well time to get dressed" I pulled out some clothes that I had put in my dresser and started to get dressed.

(your POV)

I had finally gotten dressed and was in the kitchen. Papyrus had got me a bowl of Tem Flakes, with the milk already poured in the bowl. Tem Flakes wasn't a really good choice for cereal , if I were to choose. Papyrus was sitting across from me eating his breakfast, "SO...UM... DO YOU STILL HAVE TO DO MORE REASERCH ON MY BROTHER?" Papyrus had asked me. I looked at him and sighed, "unfortunately...yes I do... I thought I had gotten all my notes done, but sadly no..." Papyrus knew that this was hard for me but he smiled at me. Papyrus went back to eating and so did I. After some time had passed us both by, we were finished eating. Papyrus had walked up the stairs again and yelled, "SANS YOU LAZY BONES! GET OUT OF BED!". Sooner (but) more later, a smaller skeleton walked lazily out of his bedroom, "what is it papyrus?" Sans had looked over at his brother with half closed eyes...Well eye sockets. Papyrus was indeed angry, "SANS! YOU SHOULDN'T BE SLEEPING IN ALL THE TIME! ITS BAD FOR YOUR HEALTH!" Papyrus continued on rambling, meanwhile I was down at the bottom of the stairs just looking at the both of them.

"come on pappy... a little sleep won't kill ya"

"I DON'T CARE SANS! IM JUST SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR LAZYNESS!"

"heh...seems like we're both BONE-tired right now."

"OH MY GOD!"

"heh heh heh..."

 _-Well...this is the monster I'm studying alright-_ I thought to my self. Sans was a comic indeed but he's still the strong monster when it is needed. Sans had looked over and gave me a slight smile, I smiled back. I had to stop Papyrus before Sans smile turns upside down, "alright Papyrus. I think Sans has had enough.". Papyrus had calmed down by this point, he headed back down the stairs. It was only me and Sans at this point. I began to head up the stairs and stopped near Sans's door, where Sans himself was standing in the doorway. I bring out my notepad and a pen, "you ready for some more questions?" I asked. "yeah just give me a sec." Sans went back into his room, "i'm just going to change okay?"

"okay." I responded. Today is going to be another long day but I was hoping it would be a great on too.

(end of first chapter)


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Hey guys!**

Sorry I haven't been online at all, I am very sorry for that. But with that said and out of the way, I would like to inform you that I might be continuing this story. I'm just not on Fanfiction anymore. I might reconsider about doing another chapter, but since the undertale fandom has died down, I don't think I can continue this.

Again I am sorry for the inconvenience, I hope that I wont have to abandon this story. welp I hope to see you all soon.


End file.
